


The Summer that Smelled Like Strawberries

by killingaesthetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sharing a Room, Smut, Summer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and broken and left to pick up the pieces. Luckily, they find comfort in each other.





	The Summer that Smelled Like Strawberries

A cool summer breeze, laced with the pungent smell of freshly cut grass and half dried linen, flitted in and out of the open door in time with leaves swaying on their branches. Stretched out on the couch was a teenage girl by the name of Ginny Weasley; a profound, much-beyond-her-age kind of wisdom was written in her deep chocolate eyes. The frail figure of her flaming-haired father was hunched over in a reading chair across from Ginny. 

Ginny’s eyes were trained on the open door, where two white blobs of approaching human figures were in view. These two people, she could tell once they came closer, were none other than Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood. Xenophilius: downtrodden expression, tired face. Luna: skipping a few steps ahead of her father, sporting a strawberry pattern skirt and a cream blouse that looked simply divine on her figure. The sight of the blonde girl caused a swelling of happiness she could not explain- it just happened. The neon duffel bag that swung like a flag in her arm was indicative of their purpose at the Weasley family Burrow: she and her father would be staying there for a few weeks because their house was going through serious repairs that would take time, even with magic. Perhaps it was this that made Ginny Weasley so happy. Lately, she felt like she hadn’t a friend in the whole world.

It wasn’t long before Luna skipped through the Weasley’s open door. It was at that moment, when she burst through the door, that Ginny remembered how fair her friend was. Luna’s dishwater blonde curls spilled like a waterfall past her chest. Her cheeks were rosy and her chest heaved up and down more so than usual because of the exercise.

Somewhere in that second where Luna entered the Burrow, Luna and Ginny’s eyes locked. Ginny’s heart raced at the sight of Luna’s eyes. The silvery orbs shined like the moon, were as big as saucers, and were as serene as a good dream. Luna had similar thoughts about Ginny’s eyes- those fierce chocolate oceans, their waves tipped with a caramel crest as they crashed against the sandy shores of her freckled cheeks. They only stared at each other in deep content for a second, but it was enough because in that second they had created a pocket of time that lasted hours; hours inside of seconds that the two teenage girls would forever lock in their too quick-beating hearts. 

Time turned normal when Xenophilius stumbled through the door. Arthur set his book aside to greet the man with warm words and a handshake. Ginny scrambled out of the couch, so she could greet Luna with an embrace she so wholeheartedly desired. 

Luna smelled like strawberries. That’s what Ginny thought as she hugged her, at least. Luna was intoxicated by the earthy smell that defined Ginny Weasley so well. They hugged for a second longer than usual, before breaking apart with aloof smiles on their faces.

“I...Well, we’re rooming together for the summer, I guess. Do you wanna take your bag up to my room?” Ginny said, somewhat awkwardly.

Luna quickly agreed, “Yes. That would be lovely.”

So, the two girls made their way to Ginny’s room.

Luna had a very simple first impression of the small room that belonged to Ginny: it was, like her scent, distinctly owned by Ginny Weasley. That might’ve been, perhaps, why Luna loved it so much. Beams of sunlight streaming from the window made the whole room glow in a glorious yellow light. Everything was defined by this light; the faded pink walls, the posters stuck haphazardly on them, and the ancient, bulky furniture that dwarfed the small room. Luna drank all these details in with her curious eyes as she sat on Ginny’s bed.

Ginny sat down a few inches from Luna on the bed. As Luna examined the room, Ginny examined the plains of her outlandishly beautiful face.

“This is such a beautiful room. I think it’s better than mine was,” was Luna’s final verdict.  
Ginny didn’t know how to respond to her praise, so she said, “I’m sorry your house was blown up.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” she stated simply, flashing Ginny a reassuring smile.

The two girl laid next to each other on Ginny’s barely double-sized bed. They were so close to one another, and this fact comforted them both. The gentle sound of each other’s breathing comforted them, for there were times in their friendship where they believed they would never hear that sound again.

“Do you really think so?” Ginny asked.

“Yes,” Luna answered, “A lot of bad things have happened to all of us, but I’m at a point right now where I think I can be happy one day.”

Ginny pondered that for a moment, before replying, “I would agree, but, it just feels like nothing will ever be right again.”

Luna chuckled. It was a merry, uncondescending sound that reminded Ginny of the bubbles in a glass of champagne, “We just fought a war. Nothing will ever be the same,” she said.

“Are you okay?” Ginny asked.

Luna’s silver-eyed gaze pierced her, right down to her heart, “Are you?”

“Not really.” 

Those were the most honest words Ginny had spoken that summer. They made her realize what Luna was trying to say: they had just fought a war, and no one was really okay yet.

***

The following day, two weary girls lay in the grass of the Burrow’s front lawn. They couldn’t have looked more different. Luna, in a violently blue summer dress that made her lily skin look even paler, surrounded by a sea of dirty blonde curls; Ginny, in worn shorts and a t-shirt, her honey colored face surrounded by a fiery red halo of hair. Their clothes were soiled because they had just spent an hour after lunch de-gnoming the garden. They were now taking a well-earned break basking in the one o’clock sun that was unusually hot, with a pitcher of lemonade between them. The heat was so intense it wrapped around them like a blanket. They didn’t try to fan it away, they just let it consume them as they talked in lazy voices and looked at the clouds.

“Are you in love with Harry Potter?”

The question that fell from Luna’s lips was seemingly insignificant, they sounded like words of a curious friend, but they were something more; they were the seeds of a new era for the lives of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, even if they didn’t know it yet. 

Ginny took a few moments before answering. As much as she longed to say yes, the utmost truth escaped her mouth: “I don’t think so,” she answered. She wished she had a different answer and she wished to die and be born again.

“You shouldn’t have to feel so guilty,” Luna said. She didn’t even have to ask Ginny how she was feeling, she just knew. It was like her thoughts her tangible; Luna sifted through her swirling mind until she found one, like a gold miner panning for nuggets.

“I can’t stop feeling guilty,” Ginny replied. This again was the undeniable truth. There was an image floating around in her brain that sent knives of guilt straight to her heart every time it resurfaced. It was the despair that so clearly outlined Harry Potter’s already sad emerald eyes when she told him that she just couldn’t be with him anymore. After she told him that she couldn’t love him like she used to, he treated her like any gentleman would: he thanked her for telling him, and gave her final kiss on the cheek that was as tender and understanding as any last kiss should be. Though, through this act she could see his downtrodden state that made her wish she had never said anything at all. She didn’t want to be the cause of more of his pain. She was, though. Not a week after she broke up with him, he announced at the dinner table that he had found a place in the outskirts of London he would be moving into. 

“It’ll be hard for him,” Luna said fairly, “But he’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

Luna flashed Ginny a radiant smile that Ginny couldn’t help but return. “We’re all broken in one way or another, but we’re salvageable. If buildings can be rebuilt, so can we,” she answered, “Can’t you smell the hope in the air?”

“Yeah.”

It seemed like a perfectly absurd concept, but Ginny knew exactly what Luna was talking about. Hope mingled with the summer air; it mixed with the aroma of grass and wildflowers and the sweating pitcher of lemonade in between them.

Luna didn’t respond, but she didn’t need to. They laid in the grass in contented silence, finding shapes in the cotton candy clouds that hung over their heads. 

***

The sweet aftertaste of strawberries and cream lingered in Ginny’s mouth. She had just finished the last remnant in the bowl that held her and Luna’s late evening snack. She let the bowl aside, but her gaze never left its fixed point on Luna’s face.

It was her lips. Those sweet sensual arches, still stained with fruit juice, stretching and falling as she hand picked and delivered words to Ginny. Ginny could only make out half muddled phrases as she stared. 

Ginny couldn’t exactly explain what had her gazing at the girl’s lips like they were a galaxy. But her mind was buzzing, almost drunk- she felt like Luna had plucked cotton clouds from the sky and stuffed them between her ears. 

Silver eyes. Red lips. Cutting into the freckle-faced girl.

 

“Ginny.”

The name, though uttered soft, reminded Ginny of a needle being stabbed through a cloth. It brought the world around Luna to focus.

“I’m sorry…” Ginny tried to think of a sufficient excuse for her lack of attention.

“You have some cream on your lip,” Luna repeated, without being prompted.

Before Ginny could respond, Luna reached over to wipe it off. The gentle brush of Luna’s thumb against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Ginny watched as Luna licked her her fingertip clean- a single, elegant stroke, as sure as an artist’s paint brush. She observed Luna’s tongue was also stained red.

Their words, which had been hanging above them like ripe apples in an endless, unharvested orchard, disappeared. The branches shriveled up and the trees withered away until all that was left was an empty blue sky. Luna drew constellations in the cluster of freckles on Ginny’s cheeks. Ginny got lost in a swirling sea of silver and traversed red islands.

It was Ginny, finally, who strung together a half-whispered sentence. 

“Have you ever been in love with a girl?” Ginny asked. The meaning of the words were crystal clear.

“I do believe I have,” Luna replied. 

Ginny placed her hand on the delicate curve of Luna’s face. On the soft angle of her hips. Luna placed her hand on the muscled calf of Ginny. On the exposed skin of her waist.

They put their hands wherever they would fit.

The first time they leaned in, their noses bumped against each other. Carbonated giggles escaped their lips.

The second time, though, they got it just right.

Lip to lip. Heart to heart. Palm to flesh. Half-formed thoughts made up of smells and tastes danced around the girl’s mind.

Ginny thought of strawberries. It was Luna’s fruity fragrance, so tangible it took her by the arm and lead her through locked doors in her mind. It was the taste on those soft lips, so much kinder than others she felt- a taste that took her to sunny days where the grass tickled her bare feet and skies were as open as an uninhabited plain. One of those perfect days where the wind felt like a cool embrace against her skin and everything was okay.

Luna though of a muggle beverage she used to share with her mom. Coca-Cola. She loved the way that name rolled off her tongue. Bare forearms against the cool surface of a diner’s table, giggling as she sipped at the cherry soda. That bubbly sweetness was intoxicating for a young child. She doubted it would taste as sweet as it did on those careless summer days, but when Ginny kissed her, she could feel ambrosial blood running carbonated through her veins.

They pulled away for a second, shallow gasps escaping in and out through their lips. They memorized the delicate fields of each other's face, because this was a moment they wanted to remember forever.

“Let’s do that again,” Ginny suggested.

Their young hearts and old souls connected under faint beams of starlight.

***

June passed in a breezy blurr. It was nothing but stolen kisses in starlit rooms and long days melting under a sweltering sun. They touched in sweet sessions of of brushing lips and hands exploring the curves of each other’s bodies through the layers of their clothing, and nothing more. Secret sessions in the seclusion of Ginny’s room or in cobwebbed corners of outdoor buildings. They were content with their innocent, unnamed affair.

The world was waking up on some dawn in early July. Through the ajar window in Ginny Weasley’s room, one could hear the faint traces of life. Birds sang their ballads to the purple sky. And, if one strained their ears enough, they could hear stones being skipped across the lake. Below, someone shuffled their feet across the Burrow’s floor. The world was still yawning, rubbing sleep from it’s bleary eyes. 

Ginny and Luna, however, had long since been awake. They had wiled the night away in each other’s intimate company; they kissed, they conversed, and they held each other in their arms.

As the night merged to dawn, the two girls were tightly intertwined. For Ginny, each pressure point where they made contact made her heart thump and fill her body with complete contentedness. She loved the way Luna’s head rested so gently on her shoulder, like it was meant to lay there. To Ginny, everything about Luna was meant to be. 

Suddenly, words she hadn’t really meant to say were spilling out of Ginny’s mouth. Her words made gentle ripples in their silence, like a stone skipping across an otherwise placid lake.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”

When Ginny realized she had actually said that outloud, her cheeks turned a furious shade of red. Backtracking, she stuttered out, “I-I mean, you don’t have to answer me or anything! I know it’s soon and all, and you might not like me, and there’s a ton of factors that-”

It didn’t take much for Luna to silence Ginny. She simply placed her hand on Ginny’s freckled face, her thumb tracing her fine cheekbone. Their eyes locked, and all it took was a second under Luna’s silver gaze for her words to die in her chest.

Maybe she saw some sliver of Luna’s adoration floating in the pools of her eyes. It was preposterous to Luna for Ginny to suggest she didn’t like her. There was something about Ginny that hooked Luna, since the day they met- it was the way she held her head high, her eyes fiery and bold, as if she was daring someone to challenge her. Luna was entranced by her fire. There wasn’t a factor in the universe that could make her heart stop desiring Ginny. It had always been a truth, but it was even more real now that she knew what Ginny’s muscled thigh pressed against hers felt like. What Ginny’s lips felt like, tenderly pressed against her own. 

“I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

Then, they kissed. It was delicate and sweet and hesitant- the sort of kiss to be expected from young loves, unsure where they stood. 

As the kiss continued, though, it became something deeper. Their minds began to wander; they made tentative steps through unexplored territory, turning over the stones of their most intimate desire. 

For Luna, her mind flashed to erotic poetry and girl on girl magazines, their glossy photos unrevealing and articles frustratingly vague. She thought of the way her father whispered making love like it was some dirty secret, some trivial and abject human desire that should be squashed. And she remembered masturbating in the early hours of the morning, and the temporary bliss followed by that crushing sort of loneliness it always brought. All she wanted was a girl to share that perfect moment of bliss with, a partner in exploring the rawest scenes of the human existence. And Ginny, pressed against her like she was, was a flesh and blood reimagination of everything Luna desired. As arousal stirred in her stomach, she prayed Ginny would want to make love with her. 

As for Ginny, she recalled the first, and only, time she made love- to Harry Potter. She could still so clearly image how the fireplace roared over the sound of his steady pants, and how her back rubbed against the itchy flannel sheets with each stroke. It had been a good first time, it really had been; it was a hot, sweaty scene of friction just like sex is described, and Harry tried his best not to hurt her. Ginny couldn’t help but wonder, though, if there was something more. A scene less heated and rushed- something cool with less pain and more pleasure. That recently blossoming desire, combined with the secret imagings in her head of what it would be like to make love to a woman were coming down upon her. Electric impulses of lust were shooting through her every vein. All Ginny could hope was that she wasn’t imaging the mutual desire that seemed to thickly fill the air. 

Though her actions were laced with a cautious uncertainty, Ginny decided to test the walls of the implicit boundaries they had set up over the last month. Ginny crept her hand up the ivory expanse of Luna’s innermost thigh, right past the hem of her night gown.

All of Luna’s hesitations dissolved under the warm hand of Ginny. Surely, Luna reasoned, she had to want something, with the way her hand pressed so delicately against Luna’s inner thigh. Luna could feel Ginny’s easy deliberateness. 

To Luna, words seemed so futile in the unearthly glow of the early morning. In fact, she almost felt like at that moment she could read Ginny’s mind. It took all her effort to remind herself of a lesson she learned at Hogwarts: words are a magic in of themselves, and their gravity is unrelenting. 

So, she spoke. She spoke softly, as if to gently ease her words into the quiet.

“Would you like to make love?”

Normally, a question of such a nature would’ve painted Ginny’s cheeks a furious shade of red. 

However, that morning was vastly different, compared to any other morning. 

“Yes,” Ginny simply confirmed. 

Luna was determined to make the first move, and she knew exactly what to do; she had read about similar scenes dozens of times, and imagine a million similar scenarios more. Luna left her safe haven in Ginny’s arms, to straddle her. Clear morning light flitted through the blinds, casting funny shapes of Ginny’s face. It highlighted her freckled face, making glints of gold swim in her chocolate eyes. 

The corners of Luna’s lips twitched into a smile. “Merlin,” she murmured, “You’re beautiful.” 

With pink cheeks, Ginny smiled back. “You always amaze me, with the you make me feel like the only girl in the whole wide world.” 

They kissed each other. At first, Luna stayed by the familiar territory of Ginny’s lips. She didn’t linger long, though, since she had gotten acquainted with them enough over their summer days together. By now, Luna reckoned she could pick Ginny’s lips out of a hundred. She wanted to explore fields of untouched flesh, use her lips as a key to unlock the secrets breathing beneath the surface of Ginny’s sunkissed skin. 

Luna’s lips brushed against the tender flesh of Ginny’s neck. She littered Ginny’s jawline and collarbones with kisses. She even took Ginny’s earlobe between her teeth with gentle caution. To Ginny, her girlfriend’s light touches were teasing. It was obvious that Luna had a lot more to give; Ginny could feel a certain power beating beneath her every feather light contact. It drove Ginny wild, thinking about all Luna could offer her. She grew more aroused by the second. 

“Can I take this off?” Luna requested, her fingers curling around the hem of Ginny’s nightshirt.

“Please,” Ginny eagerly replied. 

As much as she was eager to move on, Ginny was still apprehensive to show Luna her unclothed figure. The war had taken a real toll on her body, with the constant threat of torture looming of her head as a Hogwarts student, and she felt like she had lost everything worth admiring about her. She felt gant, with her muscles undefined- not to mention the unhealed scars littering her body. Maybe, Ginny thought, if Luna looked at her with even a fraction of the admiration that she had before, she could learn to love herself again. 

All that was on Luna’s mind, when Ginny confirmed she could take the garment off, was the fact that her sensual lips were fuel enough for erotic dreams on their own. She found herself beyond lucky, that she had the privilege to see Ginny’s every hidden curve and angle. 

She slipped the shirt over Ginny’s head, throwing it aside. With her hands and lips, Luna explored Ginny’s body- her freckled stomach, her supple breasts. It was all more than Luna could’ve ever hoped for, it was nothing short of a dream. Luna tried to memorize every detail written in her flesh. Every scar, every freckle, every perfect imperfection. 

Ginny got brave. She spoke up, her voice easy. 

“Can I take your gown off?”

“Yes,” Luna quickly confirmed.

It was one thing, to look upon the beautiful body of a girl, but for a beautiful girl to want to look at her? That was an offer she didn’t have to think about. Luna let Ginny slip her nightgown off.

When Ginny saw her nude body, she wondered why it had taken her so long. Not only to get this far with Luna, but for her to realize how much better the soft lines of a female were compared to a man’s harsh angles. Seriously, Luna was like one of those marble Roman statues, sculpted in the likes of a goddess. How her blonde locks fell past her breasts like drapes was divine. And her breasts, perfectly round, were full of sensual beauty. Ginny ran her finger down the v of Luna’s hip bones, stopping at the hem of her panties. She really looked like an artist sculpted her, determined to get every detail just right. 

Bloody hell, Ginny thought, I’d let this girl do anything to me. 

She was so turned on. 

As for Luna, that moment was all she had ever wanted: a perfect girlfriend to admire, and to admire her. She was aroused, thinking about all the things she could do to Ginny. There was so many things to choose from! Luna reckoned they could be on and off, all day. 

Luna briefly returned her lips to Ginny’s- just for a second, to remember their taste. Then she moved down, stopping at her jaw, her neck, her collar bones, until she reached her breasts. Experimentally, Luna grazed her tongue against the soft flesh of Ginny’s nipple. Ginny immediately shivered and whimpered in response. It was satisfying for Luna, to get a response like that. She wondered how much she could make Ginny moan, with just her tongue. 

Ginny was getting all wet and wound up. She was so ridiculously turned on, that even the feather light brush of Luna’s tongue sent waves of arousal rolling through her stomach. She suddenly remembered how loud she was in bed. Even though it was pretty painful with Harry, if he hit a sweet spot, her moans could knock picture off the wall. If Luna was as good as Ginny expected, the people she could hear milling about downstairs would definitely hear her.

“Luna, darling, just a second. I’m going to cast a muffling charm real quick,” Ginny excused. 

She was glad her wand was in armsreach. She grabbed it from her nightstand, then pointed it towards the door. Hurriedly, she muttered the incantation under her breath. She also did a locking spell, for good measure. 

Luna giggled, smiling down at her girlfriend. “Loud in the bedroom, are you, dear?” she asked. 

Luna’s frankness made Ginny blush just a little bit. She recovered her composure enough, though, to challengingly reply: “Why don’t you find out?” 

Luna liked a good challenge. Grinning, she returned her lips to Ginny’s nipple. She circled it with the tip of her tongue, before clamping her lips around it. She sucked against the tender area. Meanwhile, she used her thumb to simulate her other nipple, massaging the pink flesh. The breathy moans Ginny gave in response were encouraging to Luna. 

Luna trailed her hand past Ginny’s torso, hesitantly placing it on the fabric of Ginny’s shorts, between her legs. The fabric was thin enough that Luna could feel the growing dampness.

“Are you wet already, darling?” Luna asked, “We haven’t even really got started.” 

Blood rushed to Ginny’s face at that remark. “I guess you just have that effect on me,” she managed to weakly respond. 

Luna rubbed against the fabric, causing Ginny’s breathing to become deep and ragged. Already, Ginny was melting under her. It was the best feeling in the world. 

“How about we take these off?” Luna suggested.

“Please,” Ginny quickly agreed. 

Luna just as quickly obliged. With a little bit of help from Ginny, her shorts were soon discarded in their growing pile of clothes. 

“Spread your legs out for me, darling,” Luna requested.

Now this was the real showstopper, the moment Luna had been waiting for. Nestled below a bed of ginger curls were the pink lips of Ginny’s vagina. Luna felt beyond blessed to have the ultimate display of femininity laid out before her, legs spread out just for her. What did she do to become so lucky?

For Ginny, the pink walls of her room seemed to fade away as Luna began. Nothing mattered except the mattress under her and the girl before her.

First, Luna started by running her finger along Ginny’s entrance. Her touch was soft and teasing, just foreshadowing what was to come. She made a real show of rubbing against Ginny, kissing her and simulating her sensitive areas. Luna didn’t want a doubt in her mind that Ginny was ready. 

Then, her lips began their steady descent downwards. She left a trail of kisses in her wake. Luna kissed her breasts; the expanse of her stomach; the sharp line of her pelvic bone; her inner thigh. With her touch so tender and caring, Ginny couldn’t help but think of Luna’s lips as a gentle conductor leading her to a better world.

Luna’s lips were soon poised over Ginny’s entrance. Ready. 

“Are you ready?” Luna asked. 

“Yes.”

“I want this to be as pleasurable for you as possible. Do you promise you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable?”

“I promise.”

Luna had never done such a thing- she knew she would have a few slip ups, a few moments where she didn’t know what to do. She just hoped her amuteur tongue was good enough for Ginny. Briefly, she wondered if Ginny had ever had a similar experience. That didn’t concern her too much, though. Luna was focused entirely on the present as she began. 

She started simply. She just kissed Ginny’s entrance, and let her tongue teasingly trace a path along it. 

It was then, perhaps, that Ginny realized this would be a completely incomparable experience. Her first time, had been fine- she remembered moaning loud enough to prove that- but there was still an itch for something more unsatisfied in the back of her mind. She could already tell there would be no such itch this time around. She was melting like a wax figurine under Luna’s red hot touch.

Then, Luna inserted her tongue. As she so lightly traced the nerves around Ginny’s clit, Ginny swore she could've died. Her fingers instinctively tangled themselves in Luna’s dirty blonde curls. They were the only thing that kept her grounded, because she felt like she was floating away. Unhindered moans passed her lips. 

Encouraged by Ginny’s moans, Luna continued. She traced her tongue directly against her clit, testing her reaction.

Ginny seemed to like the direct simulation. Luna could feel Ginny’s grip on her hair tighter. Luna did it again, with more force behind her movements. It was hard for her to even think. The only thing that kept her head above water was moaning her lover’s name.

Luna kept her pace on Ginny’s clit steady. She applied suction, and force. Meanwhile, Luna inserted her forefingers, to stroke against Ginny’s g-spot. Her noble mission was to find exactly what made Ginny fall apart.

For Ginny, it was over all too soon. Her mind was so overtaken by sensation that there was hardly room to think. Luna just seemed to know exactly what made her tick. With the steady simulation of her clit and g-spot, and the way Luna’s hand so lightly gripped her, was all too much for Ginny. She could feel her climax draw nearer and nearer.

“Oh, Luna!” Ginny moan, “I’m…”

But the connection between her thoughts and spoken words had snapped in all the pleasure, and she simply couldn’t push the words passed her lips. She just let an orgasm wash over her body. It was tsumi, a violent storm of electric current pulsing through her body at a hundred volts a second. Those moments, where she floating in the warm waves of pleasure were so perfectly blissful. Yet, it was more exhilarating than performing a powerful spell. 

Ginny came to a few moments later, her breathing labored. Luna was still near, and looked like an angel in the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Ginny’s lips couldn’t help but twist into a smile. 

“You’re a talented girl,” Ginny complimented between breaths, her giggle filling the room. She gave her lover an aloof smile.

Luna smiled in return. “I just want to please you,” she said simply.

She pulled Luna into a kiss. It didn’t last very long, because they could stop contently smiling and laughing. 

“I think I owe you something,” Ginny said.

The suggestiveness of her comment wasn’t lost on Luna. It made her grin, thinking about what was yet to come. 

“Oh yeah?”

A beat passed. Dozens of possibilities, of what she could do to Luna, passed through Ginny’s head before she settled on something. She sat up, getting ready. 

“Could you lay down? Like I was?” Ginny requested. 

Luna was quick to do as she said. The growing wetness in her panties was proof of how much Ginny had already aroused her. 

Ginny had decided to finger her. She didn't think she would be as good with her tongue as Luna was, but she was a pro with her hand; she practiced plenty on herself. She started slow. Gently kissing Luna, her hand wandered to Luna’s entrance. She rubbed her hand against Luna through the fabric of her panties. 

“You’re so wet,” Ginny lightly praised, kissing her neck. 

It was hot enough for Luna to see Ginny react to her actions, but what she was doing was even better. The teasing touches, the kisses, the lowly spoken words all drove Luna wild. Her heart frantically fluttered against her ribcage.

“You’re arousing,” Luna managed to reply. Her breathing was already laboured.

“Just wait.”

Ginny wanted to make Luna go crazy. 

So, she slipped Luna’s lacy undergarment off, and threw it aside. Ginny drank in Luna’s raw, unclothed beauty. Blonde curls lined her entrance. It was a privilege for Ginny, to have unlocked gates of pleasure just before her, especially when connected to such a heavenly girl.

Ginny continued her foreplay. She rubbed against Luna’s inner thighs, and her entrance. She played with her earlobes and nipples. She kissed her neck, her jaw, and her collarbones. She wanted to make Luna as tense and quivering as a poised bow and arrow, ready to fire.

Even when she pushed her forefingers past Luna’s entrance, she took her sweet time. She stroked the rim of Luna labia, her walls, just teasingly circling around her really sensitive areas. All the while, Ginny kissed Luna’s neck and played with her breasts.

Luna seemed to react positively. Her eyes were closed, her fingers were tightly clutching the sheets, and soft moans were escaping her lips. Even so, Ginny asked: “How are you feeling?”

“Good!” Luna answered in a half whimper, half moan, “You’re amazing, darling!”

If Luna was able to think more clearly, she would've been able to think of a million better words to describe her pleasure. The fact was, it was beyond “good.” Luna was certain Ginny had practice, because her nimble fingers felt skilled. 

To Luna’s great joy, Ginny started stimulating her clit. She circled and stroked the swell. Meanwhile, she added her middle finger to rub against her g-spot. Luna’s sharp breaths turned to loud moans.

It took awhile, but Ginny found a rhythm that made Luna a complete moaning mess. It helped that she continued to kiss her curve of Luna’s neck, nibble against her earlobes and stimulate her nipples. Eventually, Ginny brought Luna close to an orgasm. Her moans were even louder, and she arched her back into Ginny’s touch.

Luna was ridiculously close, that she knew she would soon be brought over the edge. She was simply quivering with pleasure. Ginny was turned on by it.

So, with her lips next to Luna’s ear, she whispered, “You're so fucking hot, moaning for me like that.”

That was all Luna needed. With a cry, that sounded like her lover’s name, Luna orgasmed. She was falling, sinking, being torn apart in rushing waves of pleasure. Nothing mattered: not the bed under her, nor the ceiling above her. Just the charged pleasure coursing through her. 

When the world came back into focus, Ginny was still sitting in from of Luna. She was struck by how lucky she was. That was her girlfriend! That beautiful girl, with her handsome charm, her perfect features, and her heart of gold. She was a perfect girl, and she could play her like a piano.

Ginny grinned at her. “You seemed to like it,” she said, “I don't think I owe you anything anymore.”

Luna grinned back. “We can change that.” 

Their happiness could hardly be contained. They kissed, smiling against each other’s lips.

“I really can’t believe any of this!” Ginny gushed, “You make me so happy.”

Luna smiled, dipping down to please her again.

***

Stars hung boldly overhead, like fat fruits hanging in an orchid. That night, they seemed to shine brighter than new silver. Below, the Burrow’s lake swirled and folded in on itself like black velvet. Ginny and Luna, who were both too alive to sleep, sat on the sandy bank and admired the way the star’s gleam highlighted the waves of the dark water. It was one of those still nights, positively buzzing with unseen energy. 

Ginny skipped a stone across the dark surface. They watched, together, as it made ripples in the still water.

“I can't believe we’re going to Hogwarts tomorrow,” Ginny sighed, “This summer passed in the blink of an eye.” 

“Time is funny like that,” Luna hummed in agreement.

“We’ll be seeing less of each other at Hogwarts. I’m really going to miss quiet moments like this, when it's just us,” Ginny said.

“Just because we’re in a different place doesn't mean we can't find quiet moments. We just have to make an effort,” Luna pointed out, “And I’m willing to make that effort, because I love you.”

Luna spoke with such frankness, like she was saying “grass is green” or “the sky is blue.” Those last three words didn't frighten Ginny like she expected them to. They were just a simple truth, that could be spoken with the same amount of certainty one used when explaining laws of nature. Ginny’s heart fluttered, just thinking about how true they were. She knew for certain then that she could spend the rest of her life with Luna.

“I love you too,” Ginny replied.

They were words she could speak a thousand times and never get bored of. She'd scream them off any rooftop, if Luna just asked. 

Their lips met somewhere in the middle. They kissed as naturally as breathing air. The smell of strawberries lingered faintly in the air.


End file.
